Talek 5: Talek's child
by Talekjames
Summary: Talek and Alicia have a child


Talek's Child

It is the year 2017 four years after Talek had his child. Talek had named his daughter Kelta. Kelta is now four years old. She talks and is very able pf everything. Kelta is playing with Ray in the backyard. Alicia is reading a book. Morphy is working at a studio and has sold the store.

Katie is in the shower. Sam is still in Tokyo and is planning to move soon. Talek is sitting watching out of the window. Talek has not been in danger for the last four years. At the other side of the room the TV was on. The weather was calling for rain.

Talek got up and went outside. Talek said, "Kelta time to come in." Kelta said, "Oh dad why do I have to come in, I'm playing with Ray." Talek said, "It's going to rain out." Kelta said, "Ok dad." So Kelta came inside. Katie got out of the shower and got dressed.

Katie came downstairs. Kelta ran to Katie and said, "Aunt Katie you're awake." Katie said, "Hi Kelta how is you." Kira said, "She so cute." Kelta said, "I'm doing great Aunt Katie." Katie said, "That's go." Alicia closed her book then got up and said, "Honey I'm going out and Aunt Katie is going to watch you." Kelta said, "Ok maybe we'll visit Uncle Morphy at work."

Alicia said, "Ok be good." Kelta said, "Ok mom." So Alicia opened the door to see the pouring rain. Alicia closed the door and ran out into the rain. At the studio Morphy has just sold another movie to a company. Morphy is on the computer and typing a new idea he is getting in his head then going to try and sale it.

Katie said, "Ok let's go see Uncle Morphy." So Katie and Kelta got there coats on then ran to the car and got in. Talek looked outside to see the rain. Talek went to get some waterproof clothes on. When Talek was done, he went out side to Ray.

Talek said, "Ray you're going to fly beside me." Ray gave a short roar. Talek got on his hoverboard and took off with Ray close behind. Alicia went to the hair cutters. Alicia got her hair cut to about shoulder length and dried it brown. When Alicia paid the barbers then she left. Alicia has brown hair, blue eyes, short hair and pierced ears.

When Katie and Kelta got to the studio they went into see Morphy. Morphy has just finished went they walked in. Kelta ran and said, "Uncle Morphy." Morphy looked to see Kelta then Katie walk in. Katie kissed Morphy then said, "We came to check up on you." Morphy said, "Well I'm done now so what do you want to do."

Kelta said, "I know what we can do." Katie said, "What would that be." Kelta said, "To the holo net." Morphy said, "Go idea but first come with me." So Katie, Kelta and Morphy went upstairs. They saw a movie being made called Dangers ways; it was one of Morphy's movies. Kelta said, "When is that in the movies I'm going to watch it."

Morphy said, "I don't know about that." Katie got two out of the studio and to the holo net. Meanwhile Talek and Ray were close to Tokyo now. Talek said, "When we get to Sam's you can sleep there." Sam knew Talek was coming so he had nothing to report about his home world. When they arrived at Sam's they were greeted by Sam.

Sam said, "What's up Talek." Talek said, "I just what to see you." Sam said, "I found a place close to you that I'm going to buy." Talek said, "That's great Sam." Sam said, "You got something to ask me." Talek said, "Have you got word how Galaxcda is doing." Sam said, "They are fine."

Talek said, "Good." Sam said, "I'm moving in two weeks." Talek said, "Change it to next month." Sam said, "Why." Talek said, "Were all busy." Sam said, "Ok I guess I could wait." Alicia has gone home and started to shave. Alicia is now waiting for supper to come. Katie, Morphy and Kelta got there and rented it for an hour.

They looked at different worlds, and different technology. When they were done Katie, Morphy, and Kelta got in the car and went home. Katie, Morphy and Kelta sat at the table with Alicia and ate supper. After Alicia put Kelta to bed. Alicia said, "What did you guys do today."

Katie said, "We went to the studio and the holo net." Alicia said, "That's good." Morphy said, "If you Excuse me I have to go to the studio then come back." Morphy then left. Alicia said, "Looks like a girl's night." Katie said, "Ya." Alicia said, "So are you going to have kids." Katie smiled and said, "I don't know if I'm going to have kids or not."

In Katie's head Kira said, "I don't want to see that." Alicia said, "Well I will know in no time." Katie said, "Well when you do it how it feels." Alicia said, "Well it feels like breath taking and pleasurable." Katie said, "Maybe one day but not right now."

Alicia said, "No to tell you the true it is different then anything that I've done." Katie said, "What do you mean by different." Alicia said, "Well when you do it, you will want to do it again because there is much pleasure going through you that it is unbearable to lose the pleasure going through you."

Katie said, "Thank you for telling me." Alicia said, "Don't be afraid to do it." Katie said, "Alicia were you afraid when you did it." Alicia said, "At first I was but then I knew it was ok." Kira said, "Alicia's right that is what it feels like." Katie said, "Kira said your right." Alicia said, "Kira I think you should be quiet." Katie said, "Kira said ok." Kira said, "I told her to shut up." Katie said, "Thanks Alicia but I'll decide on my own."

Katie went to her room where she was now talking to Kira in her head. Katie said, "Kira that discussion was between me and Alicia." Kira said, "Sorry but I should have a say in it too." Katie said, "Well maybe I want kids." Kira said, "I don't want to see that image of…" Katie yelled that's my husband you're talking about.

Kira said, "I think that I don't want to see you're husband naked, I especially don't want to see pee-pee." Katie was going to yell at Kira but then a greeted. Katie said, "If we do that thing is it possible to put you away." Kira said, "Ni I'm sorry Katie." Katie said, "Kira I'm sorry I have to do this but I do this you are going to have to watch."

Kira said, "While I guess it could be worse it could be me wanting to do him." Katie said, "You may have to look at his pee-pee." Kira then said, "I wish I didn't have too." Katie just laughed. At the studio Morphy checked how much of the movie they finished. Morphy saw that they got a lot done.

Morphy decided to go home. At the house Alicia had decided to go to bed. Morphy had walked in the door took off his coat. Morphy looked around to see no one. Morphy went to his room and Katie's room. Morphy opened the door to their room.

Katie was sitting on the bed. Morphy said, "Katie are you all right." Katie said, "We have to talk." Morphy said, "Ok about what." Katie said, "Well I'll just tell you." Morphy looked at her like what is it. Katie said, "I want to have kids." Morphy said, "Well this is a great surprise." Katie said, "I'm not joking I want kids."

Morphy said, "Ok honey." Katie got in bed as Morphy turned off the light and slid into bed. Katie didn't know what she was doing. Katie rolled over to Morphy and started kissing him. Morphy was returning her kisses to her. Katie then placed herself over Morphy.

Morphy put his hands on Katie's shirt and started pulling it up. Katie didn't do anything. Morphy got the shirt up to her neck. Katie pulled it over her head and it fell to the floor. Katie and Morphy were kissing as Katie undid Morphy's pants and slid them down to his knees.

Morphy was undoing Katie's pants at this time to and got her pants to her ankles. Katie's chest was rising and falling at fast rate. Morphy whispered "You're beautiful." Katie's heart beat raced. Katie then started fighting her emotions. Morphy was just starting to slide Katie's underwear off when Katie grabbed his hands. Morphy looked up to see Katie's face has changed. Katie said, "Sorry Morphy I'm not real to do this let." Morphy said, "No I'm sorry I went right into it." Morphy is on top of Katie.

Katie said, "Its ok it was my fault too." Katie then felt Morphy's breath on her. Katie was fighting it again. Katie was breathing fast again her chest rising and falling quickly. Morphy was going down to kiss her but Katie put her hand out and said, "No I can't."

Then she got up and said, "I'm sorry I can't do it so I'm going to get dressed and sleep on the couch." Morphy looked hurt and said, "Ok." So Katie got dressed and went to sleep on the couch. In the morning Kelta woke up and went to the living room to see Katie sleeping. Kelta ran back to Alicia's room and Alicia said, "What's wrong."

Kelta said, "Aunt Katie is sleeping on the couch." Alicia said, "While I wake up Aunt Katie and make breakfast why don't you go and play outside." Kelta said, "Ok mom." So Kelta went outside. Alicia woke up Katie. Alicia said, "Katie why are you on the cough."

Katie said, "We started up last night." Katie said, "We got our clothes but not underwear." Alicia said, "So what happened." Katie said, "I was afraid and then I said I couldn't do it then left." Katie then started to cry. The door opened to Morphy and Katie's room. Morphy walked out to see Katie crying.

Morphy was to open his mouth when Alicia said, "Girl talk." Morphy got his stuff and lifted for work. Alicia said, "Its ok." Katie said, "You think so." Alicia said, "Yes I do think so."

Talek said, "Bye, I'll see you next month." Sam said, "Ok take care." So Talek and Ray left.

Kelta had come into the house. Kelta said, "Can I help make breakfast." Alicia said, "Sure you can." Katie got dressed then went outside to the car and got in. Katie drove to the studio to see Morphy. Katie went to Morphy's office to see he is writing a new script. Morphy said, "Hi what's up."

Katie closed the office door. Katie said, "About last night I'm sorry I was afraid, so I got scared, I though I was ready for it." Morphy said, "Just tell me when you're ready and I'll be ready." Katie said, "Ok Morphy." Suddenly Katie started to cry. Morphy walked up to her and held her tight. The embrace made Katie stop crying.

Morphy's head bent down as they kissed. When they broke apart Morphy said, "You should go now, I'll see you later." Katie nodded and left. Katie got back to the house she was feeling a little better. Alicia and Kelta had breakfast together. After they ate Katie walked into see Alicia and Kelta just getting up from the table. Katie said, "So when is Talek getting back." Alicia said, "Soon." Suddenly Talek and Ray had landed in the backyard.

Kelta ran outside and said, "Dad, Ray I missed you very much." Talek said, "I missed you too." Kelta said, "What are we going to do." Talek said, "We are going to have a great time." Kelta said, Ok." Talek and Kelta were playing in the back yard for two hours. When Talek came in he said, "I'm tired out." Katie said, "I'll take her for a while." Talek said, "Ok."

So Katie and Kelta went into the car. Talek came out and said, "Where are you going too." Katie said, "The beach for a while." Talek said, "Ok have a good time you guys." As Katie drove off she said, "We will." Talek just went back to the house. Katie and Kelta finally got to the beach and set there stuff up.

Katie put a chair out then sat down. Kelta said, "I'm going to play in the sand." Katie said, "Ok be careful." Katie closed her eyes to get the sun out of her eyes. Katie was hoping to get a tan. In space a sphere was coming to earth. The sphere has started to block out the sun. Katie opened her eyes to see the sun disappear.

Kelta looked up to the sun, she started to run Katie. When she got there she grabbed Katie and said, "What's going on Katie." Katie said, "I don't know Kelta." Suddenly black lighting bolts shot down to the earth. Katie grabbed Kelta and ran. The black lighting bolts hit a few people. The people did not fall they just stood there like statues.

At the house Talek had jumped on Ray went he started to see the lighting bolts. Talek said, "Ray it's an emergency go fast." Ray went at high speed to the beach where Talek told Ray to go. They had to dodge the black lighting bolts a few times then got to the beach where people were running.

Talek then spotted Katie and Kelta running. Talek said, "Get up a long side them." Ray did what Talek said. Talek put his hand out has Katie put her hand out. Talek pulled up Katie and Kelta. They held onto Ray as they started to dodge the black bolts. Talek said, "Ray take them home and watch out for black bolts."

Then Talek grabbed his hoverboard and jumped off Ray. Talek headed to the city and found Morphy. Morphy had stayed in the building. The power in the studio was out now there were emergency lights on but it was starting to fail as well. Talek had got to the studio to find out the power was gone. Talek entered the building to hear people trying to find there way out of the building.

Talek had ran to the second floor, he started calling Morphy's name. Finally Talek got an answer. Talek said, "We have to get out of there." Morphy said, "Ok let's go now." Suddenly a black lighting bolt hit the roof of the building. The roof cracked and caved in on its self. Talek grabbed Morphy and ran to the end of the hall. The roof fell through three floors until it stopped.

Talek said, "Let's get out of here." So Talek and Morphy got on the hoverboard then started dodging bolts of lighting. Amazingly they got to the house and got in. Talek saw Katie, Kelta and even Ray in the house. Talek went to the phone and called Sam. Sam picked up the phone to hear Talek. Talek said, "Uncle are you all right."

Sam said, "Ya I hear that a black ball covered the sun and now black lighting bolts are shooting everyone." Talek said, "Ya do you know what it is." Sam said, "I've heard of it before." Talek said, "I think I'm going to bring everyone with me to you're place." Sam said, "Ok." So Talek went to get what he might need. Talek said, "Ok Morphy, Ray and Katie you go together."

Morphy said, "You guys are going on the hoverboard." Talek said, "Ya that's right." So Talek, Alicia and Kelta got on the hoverboard and headed out. Ray got out the door with Morphy and Katie on his back. Talek said, "Ray go as fast as you can, so you can come back for us."

Ray roared then disappeared in the sky. Talek had dodged lighting bolts for hours. Talek was very tired now. Suddenly a lighting bolt hit the hoverboard. The hoverboard died Talek, Alicia and Kelta started too plunged to the earth. Ray had all ready dropped off Morphy and Katie at Sam's house about two hours ago.

Talek, Kelta and Alicia hit something hard. Talek moved a tiny bit to see they landed on Ray. Talek said, "Good job Ray I though we were goners." When they got to Sam's house they were ok. The black lighting bolts were still on the other side of the world. Talek said, "Uncle Sam do you know what this sphere is."

Uncle Sam said, "No I don't know Talek." Talek said, "We'll have to find a way to stop it." Sam said, "I don't think you can stop it." Alicia then came and said, "There must be a way to stop it." Katie said, "Not that friendly to people right now." Morphy said, "Its sphere that can take people and make them freeze in there spots."

Talek said, "Ok let's destroy it before it takes over the planet." Sam said, "Let's make a plan." So Morphy and Sam made a plan while Talek repaired his hoverboard. When Talek heard the plan he said, "I'm going to try my idea and if fails I do your idea." Morphy said, "Ok Talek." So Talek got Ray to go with him to the sphere. Talek said, "This is it." Ray roared saying good luck. Talek got on his hoverboard and flew up to the sphere which had not shot black lighting bolts for an hour or so.

Talek ignited his lightsaber and stabbed at the sphere once it hit the sphere Talek felt the pain too. The black lighting bolts started up again. Talek flew back and headed back to Sam's house. The sphere was moving now, but still in the way of the sun. The people that were hit started to stay in one big group.

Talek had got back safe. When Talek got there it was different. Talek walked in the door to see everyone around Morphy, Morphy was on the ground. Talek said, "What happened." Alicia said, "A black lighting bolt hit him and he fell on the ground." Morphy stayed frozen to the spot. Katie said, "Oh Morphy please come back to me please."

Katie then started to cry. Alicia moved her away while Talek and Sam tried to snap him out of it. Nothing had worked Morphy was frozen like that. So Talek and Sam put him outside. Katie went to a room and had decided to destroy the sphere. But she needed help so she went to Sam.

Katie said, "I need your help to destroy the sphere Sam." Sam said, "Ok let's do it." So Sam and Katie sleeked out of the house with Talek's hoverboard and headed for the sphere. At the house Talek, Alicia and Kelta were looking for Sam and Katie. Talek then noticed that his hoverboard was gone.

Talek said, "They took my hoverboard." Alicia said, "They be going to try and destroy the sphere." Talek said, "I'll be back soon." So Talek got on Ray and started heading for the sphere. Where the sphere is it was given commands out to the people that were hit. They started to move towards the center of the city.

Ray and Talek had caught up to them and told them to stop before they hurt themselves by the sphere. Sam said, "Sorry Talek can't do that were going to find away to destroy it or stop it." Talek said, "No Uncle." As they headed straight to the heart of it. Sam and Katie started throwing thing at it then two black lighting bolts hit them as they got orders to go to the center of the city.

Talek then notice that they are brainwashed and controlled by the sphere. Talek went back to Sam's house to tell Alicia and Kelta. Alicia and Kelta were sad when they heard the bad news. The sphere got to know Talek by Sam and Katie. The sphere learned of Talek's plan to destroy or just move it away from earth. Meanwhile at Sam's house Talek said, "We can't stay here pack you're things and let's go before we have company." So Alicia and Kelta packed there things as people started to head to Sam's house. When they got out people saw them and started running at them.

Talek, Alicia, and Kelta got on Ray. A person managed to grab Ray's leg on take off he started climbing up Ray. Talek surprised him and he leaned back and fell off Ray. Talek said, "To our house." When they got there they went in and locked all the doors and windows. They were safe for now, but for how long, they didn't know.

Talek said, "We have to take Kelta to Jason's house she'll be save there." Alicia said, "But for how long." Talek said, "I don't know how long." Alicia said, "Ok I'll let you rest then we'll go." So Talek and Alicia sat down for a while. They ate and supplies then started to get real to go. Alicia said, "Honey I have to tell you something."

Kelta said, "What is it mom." Alicia said, "We are going to drop you off at Jason's house while I and dad go do some stuff." Kelta said, "When will you come back." Alicia said, "I don't know." Suddenly they heard something outside. Then a window broke. Talek told them to run for Ray.

As the door broke down Talek threw a table at the people. Talek ran for the back door to where Ray, Alicia and Kelta are waiting. Talek jumped on Ray as Ray took off. Talek said, "Ray go to Jason's house." Ray headed to Jason's house. When they got there Jason was there. Talek said, "Jason we need you to take care of our daughter while we go play hero."

Jason said, "Ok see you later." So Talek and Alicia headed to the sphere. It was bigger then before and as started to grow a shield. Ray landed underneath the sphere. Talek and Alicia got off Ray. It was dark you couldn't see nothing beyond two mm. The sphere was big and like a black ball. It looked evil beyond anything Talek and Alicia have ever seen.

Talek said, "Leave this planet now." Suddenly the sphere moved and a mouth appeared. The sphere said, "No I'm going to take over this planet no matter what it takes." Talek said, "You have brainwashed inoccent people what are you going to do with them." The sphere said, "I'm going to use them to fight with me."

Talek then saw the people who tried to get them. Alicia looked as well too. Sam, Katie, and Morphy were in with the other people. The people got into a fight stance. The sphere said, "Now you will be part of destroying your planet." Suddenly the people charged at Talek and Alicia. The sphere had learned where Talek and Alicia's daughter was by spies. The sphere teleported Kelta from Jason's house to inside the sphere where she as become brainwashed. Talek and Alicia push the people back. Now more people are coming. Talek said, "I don't know how much longer we can hold them."

Alicia said, "Let's get out of here before we can't fight anymore." So Talek and Alicia got on Ray and took off. The sphere had started shooting black rays at them. One of the black rays had hit Alicia in the back. Alicia felt off Ray and headed straight for the ground. Talek and Ray were going to Jason's house.

When Talek and Ray got to Jason's house Jason said, "She gone, she disappeared." Talek said, "What are you talking about." Jason said, "I'm talking about Kelta, she done." Talek said, "What." Talek what had happened to her. The sphere had got her. Talek said, "Every time I try to destroy the sphere I get the same pain as it."

Jason said, "I can't help or when I'm part of them I'll fight against you." Talek said, "Your right I have to figure it out on my own." Talek got back on Ray and went to a place near a power plant. Talek saw the people taking the power to the sphere. Talek took out his lightsaber and started to destroy it.

Meanwhile in the middle of the sphere Kelta had started fighting the brainwashing she held by. Kelta had managed to break free of it and watched what was happening. Back at the power plant Talek had destroyed it and now the people are going after Talek.

Suddenly two people grabbed Talek. One person was a store sales woman and the one was no It couldn't be, but it was it was Alicia. Talek got dragged by Alicia to the sphere. Talek said, "Snap out of it I need your help." Suddenly the mouth appeared on the sphere. The sphere said, "Your finished Talek and now you're going to join us."

In the middle of the sphere Kelta has took the power that the sphere got and was going to use the power to blow up the sphere. Suddenly the sphere sent out a black ray to hit Talek. The sphere then knew something was wrong. Kelta let the power go as it started blowing up. Suddenly a binding light swept over the arena. Talek got pushed into the water.

Kelta was in a bubble and landed softly on the ground. Everyone was freed from being brainwashed as the people looked around and wondered how they got there. Alicia looked around for Talek to see him in the water on his back. Alicia ran to him. Alicia picked him up out of the water. He was alive. Alicia said, "Talek are you all right."

Talek opened his eyes and said, "Ya why." Alicia then kissed him. Kelta said, "Mom, dad you're ok." Talek said, "Ya thanks to you." Alicia said, "What do you mean." Talek said, "Kelta has powers I saw her blow up the sphere." Suddenly Morphy, Sam, and Katie came over with Ray. Talek said, "I think it's time to go home." So they all went to Talek's house which was a mess. Talek said, "I'm glad earth is safe again."

Kelta said, "What is going to happen with me and my powers." Talek said, "Once I find out you're powers I'll train you." Alicia said, "Not until are daughter is older." Sam said, "When are you going to help me move." Talek said, "When is it." Sam said, "Three weeks from now." Talek said, "You got to get a house soon." Sam said, "I have all real got one."

Talek said, "Good when do we start moving." Sam said, "Today if you want." Talek said, "No not today I'm going sent time with my wife and daughter." So Sam went back to his house packed his stuff. As the sun went down Talek his wife and daughter.

Hi my name is James Morgan and I'm 18 years old. I started this at the end of March or the being of April. I finished on May 2, 2005 at 8:02 P.M. I think I did well on Talek's child I can't wait for the 6th and 7th to write but until next time TTYL talk to ya later.

In memory of Peter from Home Hardware.


End file.
